


Texan Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (inflation kinda but just like bulging from an unrealistic amount of cum), Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Belts, Biting, BroJohn - Freeform, Choking, Chubby John, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Masochism, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hickeys, Kinda, Kissing, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Marijuana, Marking, Master/Slave, Meaningless Sex, Mentioned Karkat Vantas, Name-Calling, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadist Bro, Safeword Use, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teasing, background davekat, best friends brother, bro has a heart guys, bulging from cock, cumflimation, mentioned enema, rough to gentle back to rough, spit swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John has been having too many wet dreams about Bro. He's become so needy, but he's too anxious to speak up. Lucky for him, Bro's been obsessed for years.





	Texan Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags and enjoy!~ I decided I should finally contribute to the brojohn fandom because homestuck kinda died here in 2019 and my friend was very sad to say he'd read just about every brojohn fanfic and had none left to enjoy without just rereading the same ones. So I hope this will be helpful. I love you dude, haha.

John huffed, obviously irritated as he flopped down onto the Strider's signature livingroom futon and pulled out his phone. He called Dave's phone and let it ring, hanging up when it eventually went to voicemail. He checked pesterchum to see if he had just come at the wrong time.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -- 

TG: hey

TG: come over today

TG: around like 1 or something

TG: i have this rad thing i need to show you

EB: huh?

EB: what 'thing'?

TG: its like computer related its rad as hell

EB: okay well... i'll be there around 1 then!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -- 

"Hey, kiddo." John froze up and slowly put his phone down to see Dave's bro standing at the end of the futon. "What are you doin' here?" he started, and paused before continuing; "You know, Dave's out with his little boyfriend Karkat or... whatever his name is."

When Bro made it clear that Dave had bailed on him, he felt his heart sink in his chest. "Oh, he told me to come over to check out something on his computer... guess I should just leave then. I'll yell at him later." He laughed awkwardly and sat up, standing from the couch and grabbing the backpack he had previously thrown onto the floor.

"Aye, wait. I don't want you to have come all the way out here for no reason. You hungry?" Bro asked. The way he invited John to stay even though Dave wasn't around both excited and creeped John out.

"Oh, yea, actually I haven't eaten today," John admitted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Tsk, we can't be having that, can we?" Bro smiled and started to head toward the kitchen that just bridged off from the living room. "How does grilled cheese sound?"

The frail teen smiled, loving the idea of something savory instead of sweet like he was used to. "Oh, that sounds great." He muttered with less enthusiasm than he intended, hesitantly standing and following the other into the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter and swung his legs.

"Man, you remind me of Dave when he was real little when you do that." Bro almost smiled a bit, a very rare occurrence.

John found himself a bit panicked now. The past few months had been quite the hormonal time for him, constantly having such cliche and heated wet dreams and fantasies about the very man that he was alone with right now. He watched as Bro turned on the gas stove, setting the pan on it and getting some bread from the mini fridge, the one that wasn't a katana containment unit. He got two slices of cheese while he was in there, as well as some butter. John bit his lip as he watched Bro's ass as he walked, and then turned around and watched the slight bulge in his pants shifting with each step he took. It had always been that way, no matter what, the guy looked like he was hard- even when he wasn't. John longed for that huge python-like dick, but obviously, he wasn't just gonna drop to his knees or whatever. He quickly looked away when he realized he'd been staring too long, his face lighting up bright red. He looked to Bro's face and gulped anxiously. Those obnoxious shades always blocked whatever the man's eyes laid upon, but the subtle smirk rising up his rough-skinned cheeks showed he must have noticed.

It wasn't until now that John realized he himself had an uncomfortably obvious boner.

"You okay there little dude? You look feverish." Bro said, looking at him with a blank face as if to act like he didn't know what was going on. John knew deep down that Bro was teasing him. That sent a firey feeling toward his erection.

"Oh yeah, I think I'm just feeling a bit off because I'm hungry." He shrugged, his fingers folded together in his lap to hide the tent in his pants. Bro nodded and ruffled John's thick, black hair.

"Whatever you say, chief." The blonde chuckled and buttered the pan, turning it on low heat and starting to cook the sandwich when the pan was hot enough.

"Hey- I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back, okay?" John excused, hopping off the counter and smiling before turning toward the exit. He nearly squeaked as he was pulled back, and furrowed his brows as he realized how so. Bro had looped a finger through his belt loop. He almost doubled over as he was pulled back from his pants, the tightness pulling back against his erection causing him to cringe and whine.

"I don't think you need to use the restroom, John," Bro muttered, pressing his front against John's back. John was shaking at this point, he always knew how much taller Bro was than him but it never really occurred to him until he felt an obviously larger and harder clothed rod against his lower back. "How about you stay here so I can finish making your lunch. And then we can go up to my room and talk." He muttered, hunched down to whisper into his ear. John couldn't make words, he was so taken aback that all he could do was nod. He sat at the table, staring down at the smooth wood and took slow, deep breaths.

The silence was painful, the only sounds coming from the subtle ticking of the clock above the microwave and the sizzling of the sandwich. It didn't take long for it to finish cooking, but it felt like an eternity.

Bro sat down at the table with John after he served him the sandwich. "Oh, would you like something to drink?" He asked, his voice seemingly lower and more raspy than usual. Again, John couldn't say anything. He just shook his head no.

"Feeling shy, boy?" Bro asked, standing back up and walking over to him. John chuckled nervously, never having felt so small in his life.

"How cute. It's okay. I'll open you up."

Those words swam around in Egbert's head for much too long. He ate his sandwich quite fast.

"Hm, you musta been hungry. Unless maybe you have something to look forward to." He smiled, taking the smaller boy's plate and putting it in the dishwasher. "C'mon." He said, sounding a lot more of an order than an offer. John couldn't help but smile, his very obedient sexual side naturally coming out to play. He stood and pushed in his chair.

"Thank you for lunch, sir."

"Mh, of course."

Bro lead John up the stairs and opened the door to his room, nodding toward the opening so John would go in. The door was shut and locked behind them and John immediately felt like letting go into submission. He was at the point where he felt like this was probably just one of his overly realistic dreams. If he was dreaming, he could really do what he wanted. Bro's room looked much different than he had ever imagined though. There weren't smuppets everywhere, only one on his desk. A lot more probably hid in his closet. John finally mustered up the courage to look up at Bro, hands still covering his erection to the best of his ability.

John felt a vibration coming from his back pocket and it took him a moment to process that it was his phone. Dave was texting him.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -- 

TG: shit

TG: dude

TG: oh god dude

TG: i hope you see this sooner than later

TG: i didn't send you those messages

TG: i dunno if that was my bro or not but i swear to god i hope he isnt doing anything unrealistic

EB: hey, im fine! i went home. i don't think it was your bro... must have been a hacker, cuz he wasn't even there.

TG: shit i needa change my password then

TG: im sorry dude

EB: you're okay! have fun with karkat.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -- 

John put his phone away and looked up at a confused looking Bro.

"I told him I went home... but... it was you, huh? Your clever plan to get me alone..." John stepped forward confidently, placing a hand on the blonde's chest and looking up at him with a lustful expression.

"Mh, well it worked, did it not?" He asked, clamping a hand around John's throat. John's eyes went wide and his hands immediately went to Bro's arm. He didn't tug him away, though. "Don't act all sly. You know you've wanted me forever, this little trick was nothing crazy." He grinned, staring at him sadistically. "Tell me, John, you smoke?" He let go of his throat and John gasped a bit.

"Urh- a few times with Dave..." He responded, immediately regretting what he said. He didn't mean to get Dave into any trouble.

"Lil' shit." Bro walked over to his nightstand and opened up the top drawer, pulling out an unsmoked blunt and a lighter. He lit it and took a long, drawn out hit before breathing it out smoothly. "Sit on the bed, take off your shirt." He ordered, taking off his grey cap and flopping it onto the floor carelessly. John did as he was told, but felt a bit insecure. He didn't have any muscle anywhere and had a little bit of chub. Bro smirked and licked his front teeth, passing the blunt to John. "Breathe it, don't waste the shit, twink."

John felt a shiver roll up his spine and took the blunt, breathing in a hefty cloud of smoke and letting it soak into his lungs before coughing the rest out.

After about 20 minutes of passing the blunt back and forth, a whole lot of coughing from John and a lot of laughing from Bro, he finally flicked the blunt out in the ashtray and smiled down at John.

"Alright. I'm setting some ground rules. You will address me as, and ONLY as Daddy, or sir. Understood?"

John let out a soft breath. "Yes...."

"Yes, what?" Bro grumbled.

"Yes... daddy..."

"Alright. Now, you gotta tell me when you ain't into it. You say 'flower' or you blink 3 times fast at me. Got it?"

"Mmmh... yessir..." John melted as Bro approached closer to him. He bit his lip as he let out some shaky breaths.

"You otherwise do what I say. Alright?"

"Yessir."

"Get on your knees," Bro ordered, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his belt loops, tossing it on the bed for later use. John did as he was told, at this point actually feeling worried because he had never done anything like this before. He slowly realized he wasn't dreaming, and that made him anxious. But he didn't want to stop. He eyed the enormous tent in Bro's boxers after the other had let his pants fall to his ankles, never having stopped to take off his shoes.

"Go ahead and work those pants off, boy, you can touch yourself but you ain't allowed to cum 'til I say so." He ordered.

"Thank you, _daddy_ ~" John responded obediently, hurriedly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants to access his exceptionally smaller erection in his pants. It had been in a lot of pain up until this point, so the release from his slightly too snug pants felt so relieving. He was slowly easing into this, becoming more comfortable little by little. He was glad he had been stretching himself out with toys for a while; he honestly didn't want to wait for forever to get this man inside of him.

Bro finally let his erection flop out of his pants, it was so large and heavy that it stuck out straight instead of going upward like normal. John's eyes sparkled as he admired all of the blue veins that you could almost see currently working to pump blood toward the head of his cock. 

The Texan man lifted John's chin and looked into his eyes, smiling so handsomely before using his hand to guide his cock to push against the nerdy twink's lips. John slowly opened his mouth and sucked at the very tip, already feeling precum coat his tongue.

The high really settling in between the two, and Bro started letting out almost sleepy sounding grunts, and to John, seeing him like that was so perfect. He sucked his cock in deeper, gagging around only half of it and sniffling as he felt tears start to fall down his face.

"Having trouble, baby boy?" Bro asked, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He smirked down at him and John's eyes widened before Bro thrust his cock down the bend of John's throat, forcing it open around him and watching him choke violently. That didn't stop him though. He held tighter onto the fistful of hair and began pulling him onto him, meeting his thrusts down to the base of his 9-inch monster. John reached a hand up for a moment, feeling at his throat in absolute shock to the expansion his neck was withstanding. He could feel it expanding and deflating with each of Bro's violent thrusts. John was eventually pulled back and had to swallow down hard to keep himself from spitting up too much. He licked his lips, wiping the tears from his face as he gasped for breath. He had been too busy gripping at Bro's thighs to give his own erection any attention, and the poor thing was now barely holding onto a semi-erection.

Bro kicked off his shoes so that he could also kick his pants and boxers to the side, motioning for John to get up on the bed. "Strip. Face down, ass up." He commanded. John removed his leftover clothing off in no time but didn't get on the bed as he was asked.

Bro pulled off his shirt and looked at him. "Excuse me? Did I not make myself clear?"

"I-I'm shy..."

Bro shoved him down onto the bed and climbed over him, sucking and nibbling very softly on his neck and working his way down, then leaving harsh hickeys and bruises all along his chest and collarbone. He licked and teased at his right nipple, flicking it with his tongue between his teeth.

John let out a series of moans and cries, tugging softly at Bro's hair and rutting his hips up and down, sliding his small cock between Bro's pecs.  He chuckled and shoved his hips down forcefully, sitting up and looking down at the purple and red hues coating all over John's chest. He flipped the boy over and grabbed the belt from earlier, sitting on his back so he couldn't move. "This is what happens when you don't listen to daddy." He warned, winding the belt into a loop and striking it across the younger's ass. John's body tensed and he let out a shocked whine, kicking his legs and squirming instinctually. He had never really fantasized or particularly enjoyed pain, but he didn't want to back out. Part of him was learning to like it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do what you say, it won't happen again!" John cried out, wiggling his hips in an attempt to escape. Bro whipped the belt across his ass one more time.

"Alright, then do as I said and don't make me fucking repeat myself." He groaned, letting out a long, high induced sigh. John nodded and moaned as he felt Bro's weight lift off of him, shuffling his knees so that he positioned himself in the way Bro wanted, the small of his back curving downward beautifully.

"Perfect. You clean out?" Bro asked, crawling down and peppering kisses all over each of John's ass cheeks. The question caused the ravenette to blush dark red.

"Y-yessir, every other day. I did this morning..." He admitted, swallowing thickly. Bro smirked at that and grinned, letting his tongue fall flat out of his mouth. He licked up the middle of John's ass, only the slight taste of nervous sweat. He was beautifully clean shaven and bare, just as Bro would expect from a twink like him. He slowly shoved his tongue into the rim muscle off his entrance, feeling that if a virgin he at least had been working on himself generously.

John let out a shaky moan as he felt the other's tongue delving into his insides, pushing his hips back against his mouth and drooling into the sheets his face was shoved into.

"Br- hnn... daddy please~ please I want you so bad I don't care if it hurts please..." He begged, quite muffled by the fabric covering his mouth. Bro ignored him, only reaching up for each of John's hands and grabbing them both together with one of his own, shoving them into the small of his back as he used his spare hand to keep his ass open for and taste him for a bit longer. Eventually, his cock was falling impatient to be buried deep inside the sweet boy's warmth, so he had to stop teasing for his own benefit. He pulled back and slapped his ass.

"You want what?"

"Your cock..."

"Say it all together, sweetness."

"I want your cock, daddy... please please please..." He whined, wiggling his ass playfully. Bro smirked and stood from the bed, going to the same bedside drawer and finding a bottle of lube. He poured a palm full into his hand and began to stroke the cold silicone-based liquid over his shaft. He stroked himself until it all heated up, crawling back behind John and humming. "On second thought..." He shoved John onto his side and lifted one of his smooth, pale legs over his broad, built, tan shoulder. He slid his cock over the puckered hole of John's entrance and looked down into his eyes, smirking.

John looked so perfect like that, clinging to a ball of a blanket he had also shoved into his mouth to hold his moans in, tears forming in his eyes out of being overplesured and teased for so long. Bro tugged the blanket out of his mouth and leaned down to him, kissing his lips surprisingly softly. He licked at the roof of John's mouth and behind his teeth, then at his braces. Just reminding him how creepy this all kinda was. He shivered and pulled back, furrowing his brows and looking down at his pretty red face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, after all of this time of being so forceful. He just felt like this could be a lot for the other and he wanted to double check. He was happy to see a lazy smile cross over the younger's face.

"Yes, daddy. I'm positive." He chuckled. John thought it was just absolutely so sweet and endearing for the large, previously so forceful man to ask him before taking the next step.

Bro sat up and positioned the tip at his entrance again, this time slowly forcing it into him. John lets out a long, uncomfortable wail and claws at the sheets under him, doing his best to relax but unable to control the tensing of his anal muscles. He wiggles his hips though, signaling for Bro to keep going. He kissed as John's shoulder gently and cringed as his awful shades awkwardly fell off and fell onto the bed, and John immediately looked to them and then up to Bro. His eyes literally sparkled at that.

"You're so beautiful, Bro." He smiled, swallowing.

Bro felt too much warmth in his heart to punish him for referring to him by the wrong name.

"As are you, angel." He muttered, leaning forward to kiss John's cheek, forgetting that it would force his cock in deeper. John let out a beautiful moan and locked his fingers up in Bro's hair, keeping him close and hugging his head into his chest.

Bro finally managed to meander the rest of his length inside of John, buried deep inside of him. He looked down and blushed to see a bump in John's pelvis, obviously coming from the fat head of his cock. He placed a hand on the bump and groaned, caressing it with his thumb and waiting for John's approval to move.

John's face was heated bright red, sweat dripping down his forehead onto the sheets and tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like his body was gonna split in half, right down the middle. He's so glad he had prepared previously.

After a few lengthy minutes of waiting, John looked up at Bro and smiled a bit, squirming, letting out a soft whine. "Please... you can move-" He stuttered near the end as Bro took no hesitation to pull out and slam back in, shoving into his prostate harshly and throbbing inside his core. He groaned and twisted John's hips so that he was lying on his back, hands on his shoulders now and looking down at his stomach, obsessed with watching his cock bulge out in John's gut. He started to pick up the pace, making John become a whining, crying, bitchy mess.

"Daddy! Daddy slow down please~" He begged, but Bro only sped up, moving a hand to John's throat and leaning some weight into it. Smooth milky legs made their way around Bro's waist in a tight hug, hips thrusting back against his own with each fuck up into his lover's jiggly ass.

John's mind was racing with imaged of Bro from his fantasies, realizing nothing he had ever pictured had been as amazing and euphoric as this very moment was. He forced his eyes open so he could look up at Bro as he started to pound into him rough and fast, hands wrapped around the arm that was cutting off his breathing. He felt tears trickling down his face as his vision grew more blurry, Bro's large length shoving and stirring him up and forcing him into a completely untouched orgasm, cum spurting everywhere on Bro's and his own stomachs.

Bro stopped immediately and slowly glared up from John's stomach to his eyes. "Did I give you permission to cum?"

The animalistic look in Bro's eyes scared John into cumming more, ropes of white sticky liquid plashing into Bro's happy trail in an increasingly unintentionally disobedient manner. John swallowed nervously as Bro only grinned, pulling out and tugging him to the edge of the bed. He leaned over him and re-entered, making John let out a slight mewl. "N-no sir, I didn't mean to! You forced it out of me~" He excused, crying fearfully.

Bro began to oh so so slowly grind into him, and only using half of his length. The burn of the subtle, slow thrusts was enough to drive John mad, and he became a squirmy and needy mess.

"I'm only going to finish for my own sake. But you're gonna regret that later." Bro commented as he gripped John's waist, pulling him down into every thrust, continuing back at the pace he was at previously. Each thrust was so sloppy and deep and hard and it made John question if Bro was a goddamn machine, filling him up perfectly.

Bro could feel John's insides milking for him, squeezing and tightening around his length with every thrust and lubricating itself for John's own pleasure. Bro looked down at John and smirked, watching the boy cry like a little bitch. The Strider collected some spit in his mouth and shot it directly into John's, causing the boy to whine and shake his head in confusion but eventually give in and swallow against his instinct. He shot a glare up at Bro and whimpered, his body starting to convulse.

"P-pl-lease... Cum... cum inside... of me... I need... your cum..." He choked out between loud whines, obviously given up on holding them back long ago. Bro grunted and thrust a couple more times before he felt the churning in his groin and his balls tighten, and his body spasmed a bit as he sloppily thrust his load into John, watching the boy's stomach expand as he flooded his body with his liter worth of semen.

John's eyes rolled back as the fill inside his lower half sent him over the edge, cumming without permission yet again, unapologetically. He clawed at Bro's arms and came on his stomach, a significantly smaller load than his first. Bro slowly pulled out, a little flood of cum pouring onto the sheets from John's gaping asshole. Bro's cock was only semi-erect now and was growing flaccid by the minute. He let himself collapse on the bed next to John, pulling him into a nice spooning position and kissing the back of his neck. The chubby boy let out heavy breaths, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the cool sheets, allowing his body to slow down and his insides to soak in the cum that hadn't leaked out after Bro pulled out.

"Mh, Dave is probably going to be getting home pretty soon. You can stay, but I suggest not leaving the room so he doesn't know about your little fib." Bro chuckled, feeling up and down the soft skin of John's back. "As a matter of fact, maybe we could fuck later tonight while he's sleeping down the hall. challenge how quiet you can be while I punish you for cumming twice without my permission." He suggested.

John very subtly nodded and huffed, unable to speak. His throat felt raw and his insides felt so bruised, but he knew refusing punishment would only make things worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good! Yer boy is in a bit of a writer's block. Leave kudos and comments if ya like! I was originally gonna make this who chapters but I kinda lost interest in this fic.


End file.
